


let's make it together

by suga



Series: another kind of sound [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Bands, Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga/pseuds/suga
Summary: “I’m going to work hard, and continue to make you proud; to make all the hard work you two put into making this happen worth it.”“Seeing your face this bright is already worth it.”





	let's make it together

Hinata sighed as he looked at his phone for what felt like the hundredth time in five minutes.  Anxiety was crawling all over him and he couldn’t settle down, his mind bouncing from one thing to another without rest.  It had been a couple days since Kenma and Kuroo had arrived home to Tokyo, but Hinata had only been able to see his partners for a few minutes within those couple days.

The three had been so busy with their own things, Hinata was becoming restless.  He wanted Kenma time. He wanted Kuroo time. He just wanted to pause everything and bury himself in their company.

It had been two years since they had met and gotten together, and it had been two of Hinata’s best years.  He often thought of both of them and couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his lips. However the last month and a half had been rough.

Hinata had made it through his final year at university, his final exams starting on the day that Kuroo and Kenma both left for another tour.  Kenma suggested staying behind to help Hinata, but Hinata insisted on sending them both. He would have loved for Kenma to stay with him, but he’d be distracted from his studies.

But the week of hellish exams had ended, and Hinata had graduated, and he was ready to see Kenma and Kuroo.

 

However, Kenma and Kuroo had had other plans upon arriving in Tokyo.  They had set the ball rolling before they had left, and part of the reason Kenma had wanted to stay behind was to make sure everything went according to plan.  But Hinata had been  _ insistent _ , so Kenma did their best to work from the road on the surprise for Hinata.

“Holy shit, this is better than I could have imagined.”  Kuroo said in awe as he walked around, taking in everything.

It was no surprise that the three had come a long way together, and it was no surprise that they were ready to take that next jump in their relationship.  The surprise for Hinata wasn’t the fact that they were all going to move into a house together, but what Kenma and Kuroo were building in the basement.

Hinata had seen the house when they had originally started looking for places, and decided on the three bedroom house together.  Everything else being planned happened between whispers and text messages that only Kuroo and Kenma knew about.

While on tour, the construction workers had completed the renovation.  Everything upstairs was still in prime condition and nothing had been changed, but the unfinished basement had come together nicely.  Dark walls lined the main room as a big desk had been built into one wall. A large window took up the wall above the desk, looking into another room.

“The room is completely soundproof?”  Kuroo asked, turning towards the contractor they had hired for the job.

“Absolutely.  You can go in and try it if you’d like.”

Kenma had a small smile on their face as he watched Kuroo step into the room, closing the door behind him.  Seconds later, Kuroo’s face screwed up in many different ways, silently screaming. Kenma laughed as they gave Kuroo the thumbs up, and the other beamed before coming back out.

“If there is anything else we may have missed, call me and we will get to work right away!”  the contractor said, shaking both of their hands.

So while Hinata was at work, Kuroo and Kenma started getting the basement set up with equipment.  The small room was soon filled with instruments, amps, and a few different microphones, which all connected to the main controls on the desk in the first room.

The first few days of set up were hard, and they were getting more and more impatient with holding in the surprise.  They wanted to show Hinata as quick as they could! But they both vowed to keep quiet until official move in day at the end of the week.

 

The end of the week came, and Hinata bounced on from one foot to the other in his apartment, surrounded by boxes and suitcases with all of his belongings.  He watched out the window as minutes passed like hours, waiting for the moving truck to arrive.   His apartment was the closest to the new house, so his things were being picked up last, and he was buzzing with excitement to start the new chapter in his life.  And as soon as he saw the moving truck round the corner to his apartment, he was bounding down the steps to meet everyone.

Despite missing each other, the three didn’t let that bother them as they got busy unpacking at the new house.  Movers brought in furniture while Kuroo and Kenma distracted Hinata enough to stay away from the basement. In fact, there were many times where Kuroo or Kenma had to redirect one of the movers with boxes, for Hinata still believed that the basement was for storage.

It took a good few hours for everything to make it into the house, but with how busy everyone was, it flew by.

“When should we take him downstairs?”  Kuroo murmured into Kenma’s ear from behind, as they were setting plates inside kitchen cupboards.

“Where should I start next?” Hinata interrupted instead, stepping into the kitchen with a broken down, empty box.

“Now?”  Kenma answered Kuroo’s question, turning to crane their head around Kuroo's body.

“Yeah, now?”  Hinata raised his eyebrow at the strange exchange, tossing the cardboard onto the pile of boxes.

“Now works.”  Kuroo agreed, stepping back from Kenma, though taking their hand to tug towards the basement door.

“Now what?”

“C’mere, Sho.”  Kenma said, nodding towards the basement door.

“Close your eyes!”  Kuroo said, free hand on the doorknob.

“But how am I supposed to go down the stairs?”

Kenma couldn’t help but laugh quietly, reaching for the other’s hand.  “I’ll guide you, it’s fine.”

“Also why do I have to close my eyes?  It’s not like I’ve never seen the basement before.”

“Just close your eyes.”  Kenma said, leaning to press a quick kiss to Hinata’s cheek.  “C’mon.”

The three made their way down the steps, making sure Hinata didn’t trip over his feet on the way down.  Kuroo pulled Hinata closer to him, pressing his hand against Hinata’s eyes as an extra precaution as Kenma turned on the lights.

“What in the world is happening?”  Hinata asked, completely confused by the situation.  

“Kenma and I wanted to do something for you.”  Kuroo started, surprisingly at a loss for words.  “We are so, so proud of you for graduating.”

Kenma nodded despite Hinata not being able to see.  They stepped closer to Hinata, their hand slipping into the other’s once more before giving a tight squeeze.

“Your love for music is so apparent, and we want to support you with what you dream of doing.”  Kenma added. “The music you’ve made so far with your laptop has been phenomenal, but we knew you have so much room to grow if…”

“Well, you had a place to do it.”  Kuroo finished as he dropped his hand from Hinata’s face.  “Open your eyes, love.”

Hinata blinked, over and over to focus on the room in front of him.  His eyes widened once he realized what he was staring at, jaw dropping.

“What is this?  What… is this for real?”

“It’s for real, and it’s all yours.”

Hinata could hardly wrap his head around what he was seeing.  And it was all his? He had to be dreaming! In fact, he pinched his cheek only to find out it wasn’t a dream at all.

“We wanted you to have your own space to play around.  I know from my own experience that you can only go so far working with a keyboard, guitar, and a laptop.”  Kuroo explained as Hinata stepped forward, closer to the equipment.

“The only thing you’ll have to do is set up the programs on the computer, since we didn’t have enough time.”  Kenma said, following Hinata to the desk.

Hinata was still having a hard time believing what he was seeing, as his fingers moved over the switches in front of him, all very real under his fingertips.  The computer monitor was large, but not as large as the window into the recording booth, where he noticed all the instruments lined up against the wall.

“Do you like it?”  Kuroo asked finally, leaning against the desk to get a glimpse of Hinata’s face.

Hinata slowly nodded before turning back to his partners.  “I love it, so much. I…” he was at a loss for words. It was the last thing he had expected to see upon stepping into the basement, because he thought it was still unfurnished like when he had originally been to the house.  “I’m going to work hard, and continue to make you proud; to make all the hard work you two put into making this happen worth it.”

“Seeing your face this bright is already worth it.”  Kuroo said with a grin.

Overwhelmed, Hinata closed his eyes and leaned back against the desk.  “What did I do to deserve having both of you in my life?”

Kenma immediately stepped in to wrap their arms around Hinata’s waist, resting their chin on his shoulder.  “We could say the same to you, you know.”

“Thank you both, so much.  So much.” Hinata added, turning to Kenma, pressing his lips to the other’s.  “I love you.”

Kenma smiled as the kiss broke, cheeks flushing.  “I love you, Shouyou.”

Hinata then turned to Kuroo, who immediately swooped down to kiss him.  And Hinata could only grin into the kiss as he placed his hands on Kuroo’s cheeks before pulling back.  “And I love you, too.”

Kenma and Kuroo let Hinata slowly look around the new studio, looking at all the equipment on the desk before stepping into the booth, fingers moving over the different guitar strings, and the metal of the drums.

“I think he likes it.”  Kuroo murmured, watching Hinata through the window.

“I think he doesn’t believe it still.”  Kenma added.

Hinata stepped out of the booth a moment later, with Kuroo’s well-loved guitar’s in his hand.

“I know the computer isn’t set up yet, but, do you wanna play?”

Kuroo raised his eyebrow and took his guitar from Hinata.  “For you? Always.”


End file.
